Something Different
by NerdyFanPanda21
Summary: Set after S01E10 but instead of Karma rejecting Amy, they end up together but maybe not for the right reasons. Would Reamy exist? Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**From Amy's perspective. Story follows S01E10 but instead of rejection from Karma, they end up together. However Karma is not 100% devoted to the relationship as she still loves Liam and she feared losing Amy from her life if she rejected Amy. Also plays on Reamy if Karmy are together. This is a Reamy story but Karmy is featured at the beginning. Anyway I don't own anything as Faking it belongs to MTV etc.**

* * *

><p>'Hey Karma, What's wrong?' I asked. We were lounging around on the couch. It was our lazy day that consisted of binge watching TV and eating triple buttered popcorn. We laid out on the couch, with Karma in front of me as my arms were wrapped around her waist. I hugged her a little tighter. Her silence during a terrible movie was never a good sign.<p>

'Oh nothing.' She turned her head a little and flashed a brief smile.

'Seriously you are never thing quiet. What's up?'

'Nothing. You are reading too much into whatever you're reading into.'

'Ok…' I kissed her cheek and she shifted a little in her seat. She grabbed my hand and held it for a second.

'Hey I've got to go.'

'What? Why?'

'I'm just really tired.'

'You can always stay over. You know, as a sleepover.'

'Amy, remember? I need to take things slowly.'

'I didn't mean anything by it, honest. I just meant like old times. Nothing between us really has to change.'

'I don't think it's a great idea. Maybe next time yeah? Night.' She got up and leaned towards me. She pressed her lips against mine lightly before she head out the door.

*Ring* *Ring*

I look at my phone and saw Shane calling.

'Hey Shane. Wow it's loud where are you?'

'AMY! I'M AT THIS CLUB AND IT'S SUPER AWESOME. YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW!' he shouted over the music.

'I'm tired Shane. Besides clubs are practically only for single people. If you recall I'm spoken for.'

'NOW YOU KNOW THAT, THAT IS NOT TRUE. BRING KARMA IS YOU WANT BUT YOU NEED TO BE HERE.'

'Karma went home.'

'THEN WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT?'

'She, at least, needs to know where I am.'

'MAN YOU ARE SO WHIPPED AMES. TELL HER TOMORROW. IF YOU ARE SUPER WORRIED CALL HER AND TELL HER BUT I EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE IN THE NEXT HALF AN HOUR.'

'Shane-' he hung up. Great… I called Karma but it went straight to voicemail.

'Hey Karma. Um Shane is practically dragging me to a club tonight because you know how he is. I don't really want to go without you but you're tired and if I don't show Shane will find a way to torture me as usual. See you tomorrow. Love you.'

Shane texted me the address and I went to get ready.

* * *

><p>When I got there it was so crowded. Eventually after digging through a crowed full of people I found Shane.<p>

'Hey Girl!'

'It's loud.' I tried yelling over the music.

'Stop being such an old person and enjoy!'

'I'm not in the partying mood.'

'Come one Amy, you need to have some fun, honestly. All you ever do is hide in your room with Karma.'

'Which is fun to me.'

'Please, for me. I want to hang out with my friend Amy, not Amy who is practically 50% of an old married couple.'

'Fine. I'll try.' Which was a lie because five minutes later I was sitting at the bar alone. I picked up the closest menu to see what they had. Sadly they didn't have much but they did have shrimp surprisingly. I tried waving someone over but no one paid any attention to me.

'Hello?! I want to order some shrimp!'

'I wouldn't do that.' Said a voice next to me. I was so focused on getting the bartenders attention that I didn't notice someone sit next to me. She had straight, long black hair with a streak of purple through it. Everything about her was screaming mystery, which intrigued me.

'Oh?'

'Yeah eating the shrimp here is like playing Russian roulette with the chances of one to a million.'

'Well that ruins that idea.'

'I'm Reagan.' She smirked.

'Amy.'

'Nice name shrimp girl.'

'I'm not going to live that down am I?'

'Well you were the one who decided to order seafood at a club that strictly deals with alcoholic teenagers.'

'Fair point.'

'Hey you should come up while I'm spinning sometime.'

'What?'

'Spinning.' She pointed at the booth above the dance floor.

'Right. Um I don't know about that.'

'Why not?'

'I- I have a girlfriend.'

'Oh. Don't worry I didn't mean anything by it. But it is a shame.'

'How so?'

'You interest me is all. I'll see you around yeah?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'See you around shrimp girl.' She left for her DJ booth. There was something about her. Something different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya so this is the second chapter and I am so glad people liked the first chapter. I don't know what else to say other than thank you for the reviews and hope you keep reading and enjoy :) P.S don't own Faking It etc. Sorry if it's a little crap I'm just a little tired and sleep deprived :)**

* * *

><p>I laid awake thinking about the girl with the purple hair, Reagan. She was definitely beautiful, there was no denying it and yet that wasn't what intrigued me about her. Her humour. Her voice. Her smile. Her hair. The way she dressed. The way she stood. Something about the way they mixed together didn't seem possible and yet somehow somewhere out there, there she was. <em>Stop Amy, you have a girlfriend. Beautiful, smart and amazing Karma. <em>I thought, convincing myself. _But there is nothing to convince. People can be interested in other people and not necessarily have it mean anything more. Sometimes the chemistry is just there._ Sure.

I hated going to school with little to no sleep. My brain just would not shut up.

'Hey sunshine.' Shane came up behind me and started walking with me.

'Urg. I'm not in the mood.'

'The mood of what? Talking?'

'Yes. My brain is not functioning right now and I'm so freaking tired. I'm practically a zombie right now.'

'God you and your dramatics. Ames, I have a very serious question for you.' He looked over at me and paused for dramatic effect. 'Who was that girl you were eye humping last night? There was so much heat between the two of you that even the sun couldn't compete.' _Reagan._

'Who's Amy eye humping?' Karma had come up behind me and she took my hand, giving me a little squeeze.

'Nobody. Shane wasn't even there. He was alcoholically dancing.'

'I saw what I saw.' I shot him a deadly look that screamed "NOT HELPING". 'But of course I was very drunk and don't really recall the events of last night so well.'

'Who was this "girl"?' Karma asked. Something about the way she said "girl" had me wondering whether she asked out of curiousity or jealousy.

'Just some girl. I think her name was Reagan.'

'There isn't anything to worry about is there?'

'Are you jealous? It's kinda cute.' I smiled facing her.

'I have every right to be.'

'It's very adorable.' I pulled her closer and kissed her.

'Enough adorable lesbian kissing now, serious talk.' Shane interrupted.

'You said that about the eye humping thing.' I felt Karma grip a little tighter to my arm. I squeezed her back reassuringly. She wasn't usually so affectionate.

'Listen. Anyway this weekend my parents are throwing me a party. They feel bad about missing my birthday this year so they are compensating. It's going to be awesome. There will be food, drinks and the whole thing.'

'Free food… it's either a hit or a miss.'

'Oh trust me it's hit. My party is going to be catered and everything. Just you wait. So are you guys in?'

'I love parties! Of course.' Said Karma.

'Well I guess so then.' I replied.

* * *

><p>There was always a downside for Shane's popularity, people. Being the most popular guy in school practically everyone is invited to his parties. This just makes things extremely crowded and awkward. Karma and I were inside dancing, well she was.<p>

'Come on Amy! Dance with me.'

'I don't think it's considered dancing if all you're doing is trying to move in between people so they aren't groping you.'

'Such a buzz kill.'

'It's in my nature,' I smiled. 'I'm going to go get a drink.'

'Ok.'

I tried weaving my way out of there and let's just say it was difficult. Somehow I managed to get to the bar and order a coke. When I got back, I was a little taken back. I saw Karma in a "group-grinding" session and in particular, Liam. _NOPE._ I had to breathe. _WHAT?! _I marched towards them but I kept getting pushed around by everyone and I eventually lost them in the sea of people. I twisted and turned everywhere to try and see them but nothing. I huffed in frustration and exhaustion after my attempts of trying to find them. I went to my only comfort at the moment. Food. Thank God Shane decided that it would be better outside, where for some reason less people ventured to. Immediately I spotted shrimp. I took a hand full and started stuffing them in my mouth.

'I can say, at least those shrimp are safe.' Said a familiar husky voice. I turned and saw her, Reagan.

'Hey,' I mumbled, clearly with food in my mouth. I finished my mouth full before I spoke again. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm a cater waiter.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah DJ helps support my true passion of serving overly drunk teenagers who are ignoring the food anyway.' She said with heavily implied sarcasm and I could help but laugh. 'So what's up? Why are you stress eating?'

'Huh?'

'I noticed at the club you were uncomfortable and you ordered shrimp. Then now you have shrimp and don't exactly look like this is your scene. So I'm just making the assumption that shrimp is you go to food.'

'Right. Yeah. It's just… Nothing really. Girlfriend drama.'

'That sucks. I'm sorry. I'm here if you need to talk.'

'Thanks.' I paused. I wanted to tell her. Something about telling a stranger your problems felt relieving to a certain degree, or at least I thought so. 'My girlfriend, she's dancing with her ex boyfriend. Or was I don't know I couldn't find them.'

'Oh. Hey don't stress too much. I'm sure that it was nothing.' I could tell that she only told me what I wanted to hear. She huffed. 'I can't.'

'What?'

'I can't lead you to believe everything is fine. Who knows it might be. But I have to warn you that there might be the possibility it isn't.'

'Gee you are making me feel much better.'

'I'm sorry. I've had similar moments of false sense of security and honestly I just wish someone had just told it to my face. Give me your phone.'

'What?' My mind was still stunned by her frankness. Her command didn't exactly register in my mind.

'Your phone, shrimp girl.'

'Why?'

'So you can call me. Stop giving me that look. Not like that. I think we would be good friends and also I can tell you need someone to talk to. Maybe someone who has had some experience with girls with ex boyfriends? I just think we would get along.' She said.

I unlocked my phone and handed it to her. She typed something and then took a selfie. I assumed for the ID picture.

'Now you have my number and so you know who you are calling. God knows how many other Reagans you must know.' She smirked. 'I better get back to work. See you around shrimp girl.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Maybe that'll be our thing.'

'Yeah.' She turned and walked off. I was left standing there trying to piece together what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**So…Karma brings out her territorial side. And thanks for everyone who is reading and those who came from my first Faking It fic Girlfriend. Hope you enjoy the story and I don't own anything etc etc.**

* * *

><p>It's been 1 week. 1 week since I met the girl with the purple hair. After she gave me her number I was hesitate to use it. What would it mean? But I liked having someone to talk to that wasn't involved with the drama that Hester High brought.<p>

Karma came over and we had set up our usual movie night mania. Movies, popcorn and sweatpants. I was sitting up while Karma was laying across the couch with her legs on top of mine. This week it was her turn to choose a movie and she decided on a weird rom com with horrible acting. I could have sworn at one point the main character was in love with his sister or at least I think so. Half way through the movie, I texted Reagan. I generally did when I was trying to save more of my brain cells from dying.

_Hey, What are you doing?_

_[Reagan]: Nothing much shrimp girl. It's a lazy night for me tonight. I'm scrolling on the internet. What about you?_

_Well currently I have to fight my brain cells not to jump off a cliff._

_[Reagan]: Oh really? Why's that?_

_Karma picked a ridiculously horrible movie to watch and there are just too many things to make fun of that I just can't even deal with it._

_[Reagan] Oh yeah really? I doubt it's that bad. Give me an example._

_Ok then. Well I think the man character is call Ian or Thomas. I'm not entirely sure because they kind of look alike. Anyway he has fallen in love with his step sister who is in love with some other guy. Then he joins forces with another girl who is in love with the other guy so that they can be with who they want to be with. All while Ian/ Thomas is practically sleeping with the whole school, teachers included and something etc etc. Any way, even though I haven't finished it, it's pretty damn obvious that Ian/Thomas will end up with the girl he was plotting with to get the original girl._

_[Reagan] You lost me about half way through that paragraph because I could mentally feel myself becoming stupider as I read that._

_God I hope that I didn't just ruin your chance of curing cancer._

_[Reagan] You know what? you probably just ruined the chance of me being praised for my excellence haha :)_

I snorted a bit and Karma looked at me. She had a grumpy look in her eyes.

'You're not even paying attention. Who are you always texting anyway?'

'I'm sorry I got a little distracted.' I scooted over took Karma in my arms. She paused the film and sat up a bit to look at me. Clearly she wasn't going to let it slide. 'What?'

'Who are you texting?'

'Just a friend.'

'Who? I don't ever see you hanging out with anyone other than Shane or myself.'

'Hey, I have other friends.'

'I know.' She smiled. 'I'm joking. So who?'

'Right. Uh. Reagan. You don't know her. I met her at a club.'

'The eye humping girl? You gave her your number?!'

'Well yes but I wasn't eye humping her. And no she gave me hers at Shane's party. She was a cater waiter there.'

'She was at the party and you didn't tell me?'

'Well you were a little preoccupied.' There was some anger flaring in my voice.

'What are you talking about?'

'You! You were practically giving Liam a lap dance. Also the fact is that, that one moment you had with Liam was more touchy feely then you have been with me if you add up everything we have done together since we started dating. Which is practically nothing.' The truth was out. I had finally said it and by the look on Karma's face she was taken back by it.

'I- I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel that way. This is just new territory at the moment and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry.' A tear ran down her cheek. I pulled her closer and wiped the tear away with my thumb.

'No I'm sorry.' I leaned closer and kissed her. It was meant to be a simple kiss but Karma deepened the kiss. She slid down so she was lying on the couch dragging me along with her. She tasted like popcorn, something I could never tire of. Karma's hands were running along my back and my hands were in motion with her body. They roamed up at the edge of her shirt and slipped underneath so I could feel her bare skin. She went rigid and pulled away.

'I'm sorry. I just need things to go slowly.'

'Yeah of course.' After a moment of silence Karma spoke.

'I want to meet her.'

'Who?'

'Who else? The mystery girl that seems to be making you laugh constantly.' Karma spoke in a way that made it very clear that she didn't like the idea of someone else making her girl laugh. Jealousy.

'Yeah, of course… When?'

'How about tomorrow? For lunch?'

'Um yeah sounds great.' Great day to hide in a bomb shelter. Great. Tomorrow. Karma, Reagan and me. Karma and Reagan….


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma and Reagan meet…. Enjoy and I don't own anything etc.**

* * *

><p>There was no possible way to describe how uncomfortably awkward I felt at the moment. Karma and I had arrived at the Café a little early and we sat down at an empty table. Karma, being Karma, would no stop asking questions about Reagan.<p>

'So what is she like? Does she like animals? How old is she? How many times have you met? Is she smart? What does she do? Oh wait here she is.' Karma pointed at the door. I had no time to reply to any of the questions but that didn't matter because my attention was on Reagan. Her smiled brightened when she saw me. I couldn't help but return a beaming smile. Reagan came over and hugged me then stretched out her hand to shake Karma's.

'Hey, you must be the infamous Karma that Amy has told me all about.'

'Yes that would be me. And you must be Raven.'

'Reagan.'

'Oh right sorry. Names are not really my forte.'

'No it's alright.' Karma reached for my hand and held it tightly. The gesture was obvious but Reagan seemed unfazed.

'Brain cells recovered?' Reagan asked.

'I don't think they could have possibly survived the torture.'

'What's this?' Karma interjected.

'Oh nothing really just something we were talking about last night.' Reagan replied.

'About?'

'The movie we watched.' I spoke.

'What about it? I liked it.'

'Nothing really I just didn't find it that good.'

'Like your movies choices are much better. If you had chosen the movie last night we would have ended up watching a documentary on animal cruelty.' Karma joked.

'It's fascinating.' I defended.

'I know it is just shocking what they do.' Reagan added.

'Yeah totally but not exactly a date movie.' Karma said shifting her chair closer to mine.

* * *

><p>'There is no way that, that actually happened!' I exclaimed.<p>

'I kid you not. She practically ran around the house in a towel to try and find an unlocked door or window. Then stupidly when the mail man came and asked her to sign for a parcel, she dropped the towel, right around the time I came home, this was by far one of my most embarrassing moments because the whole entire neighbourhood saw my mum naked. The worst part is that she played it off as nothing was happening. I honestly don't know how she could have possibly managed to lock herself out of the house.' Reagan laughed.

'God I love your mother so much.'

'You should meet her sometime. She would love you.'

'I don't know. Amy is not exactly great with parents.' Karma interrupted.

'What are you talking about? Your parents love me.' I rebutted.

'Yes but that is because they are overexcitable hippies.'

'Your parents sound amazing.' Reagan smiled.

'Yeah I guess.' Said Karma. The conversation lulled but luckily the food had come.

* * *

><p>'So how did you guys meet?' Reagan asked.<p>

'We've known each other since we were in Kindergarden.' Said Karma.

'Oh really? That's so cute that you guys found each other at such a young age.'

'That's not exactly how the story went.'

'Oh?'

'We didn't start dating until about a month ago.' I said.

'That's around the time we met.'

'Yeah Amy was just the cutest. She confessed her love for me and then here we are.' Karma practically blurted it out. 'Just the cutest.' She caught my jaw with her finger and led me closer. She leaned forward and kissed me. When I pulled away she pulled me back and kissed me once more. I smiled against her lips and drew away. Instead detaching her lips from mine Karma practically shoved her tongue into my mouth and I was complete caught off guard.

'mm mmm mm' I mumbled, until I successfully withdrew from the kiss. 'What was that?' I asked.

'Your adorableness just unravels something in me.' She wrapped herself around my arm gripping me closer.

'Ow you're hurting my arm.'

'I'm sorry.' Karma said, barely removing any force.

'Should I leave you too to get a room?' Reagan joked.

'Totally not necessary' I laughed.

'Yes.' Karma had said at the exact same time as I spoke. I gave her a look that said "What are you doing?"

'Sorry?' Reagan spoke. I could tell she didn't know what to do.

'No I'm sorry Karma didn't mean anything by it.'

'Maybe I did.'

'Is there a problem?' Reagan asked.

'No.' That was the last word Karma said at lunch. Let's just say, Reagan left pretty soon after.

* * *

><p>Karma and I were back in my room. She was sitting on the bed and I was pacing around the room furious.<p>

'What the hell was your problem today?'

'Nothing.'

'Really that what was all that at lunch?'

'I just don't like her. I got a bad vibe from her.'

'Why? Because she is funny? Because she is smart? I don't get it.'

'Because look at you. You are fawning all over her.'

'What are you on about?!'

'She thinks like you and kind of acts like you. When she laughs, you laugh. You may as well be in a relationship with her!' She yelled.

'That's insane.' My voice was no longer loud.

'Is it? You talk to her all the time and you even have your own inside jokes.'

'I'm here aren't I? With you? I don't understand why you are questioning our relationship? You've been acting so different since I met Reagan.'

'Can you blame me?!'

'How does meeting Reagan affect our relationship whatsoever? She is just a friend. Someone I can talk to that hasn't got their head stuck the obnoxious bubble of Hester.'

'She doesn't seem like just a friend.'

'What are you saying?'

'Are you cheating on me with her?'

'Oh dare you! I would never ever cheat on you! You should know me better! Don't you trust me?'

'Not at the particular moment.' I froze. She didn't trust me.

'You don't trust me?' I said so quietly.

'I- I'm so-'

'Get out.'

'What?'

'Get out! You have known me for as long as I can remember and after everything we have been through together you still don't trust me?! How is that any foundation of a relationship?'

'Amy,'

'Leave.'

'but Amy,'

'I need space.' With that she left the room. I crawled into my blankets and cried until no more tears were left.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah… not much to say beside enjoy :) and Don't own anything etc.**

* * *

><p>It's been more then 24 hours since I had last talked to Karma. My brain had started to rationalise everything. <em>I guess Karma had a right to be jealous. Karma's right. Maybe I should stop talking to Reagan. If I want to keep Karma I have to.<em> I tried calling her but there was no answer. After numerous phone calls, I decided to leave it until tomorrow, at school.

The first thing on my mind when I arrived at school was Karma. I needed to find her, to apologise. Then I saw her, beautiful as ever but that wasn't what took my breath away. I saw her walking into the art studio and the only person she knows there is Liam. I made my way over and walked in quietly, hiding behind some shelves. They were already in mid conversation.

'I think Amy and I broke up.' Karma spoke.

Liam huffed before he spoke. 'What do you want me to say Karma?'

'What do you mean? We're just talking.'

'That's the problem. You can't keep coming to me with your problems. You chose Amy, remember?' She was silent. I could hear her move closer.

'Liam, let me explain.'

'Explain to me that what? You faked faking being a lesbian and chose the person that has always stood between us even though I thought that after we had sex that there was actually something between us?' _THEY HAD SEX?_ I was furious but held my tongue. I needed to know.

'There is something between us.'

'You chose Amy!'

'Because I didn't want to lose her!' The truth was out.

'What are you talking about?'

'I knew that if I told Amy how I really felt that I would lose her. She is the most important person in my life and I love her more than anything in the world. I just don't love her like that.'

'Really?' I croaked. I stepped out from behind the shelves to face Karma.

'Amy,'

'I can't believe you. First you accuse me of cheating then this?! Why did you even date me then?' She didn't speak. 'Why?!' I yelled.

'I wanted so bad to feel the same way you did about me. I wanted to be what you needed me to be. So I tried and I tried to be who you wanted me to be. I kissed you and hugged you, hoping that I would feel something-'

'But you didn't.'

'Amy you have to understand, I didn't want to lose you.' I was the silent one this time. 'Amy p-'

'Why were you jealous?'

'What?'

'Why were you jealous of Reagan then?! If you didn't want me.'

'Because…'

'Because what?'

'I didn't want her to steal you from me.'

'That makes no sense at all.'

'There was something about her. I know it, you know it. You are intoxicated by her. And yeah I was a little jealous someone else was one your mind but it was because I didn't want to be pushed out of your life. I could tell that if you were with her, I wouldn't even exist anymore.'

'It still didn't give you any right to play with me like that. Lead me on and all the while you have been sleeping with him.'

'I never-'

'I heard Karma.'

'I didn't sleep with him when I was with you.'

'But I'm sure you imaged kissing him while you were kissing me. And every time I touched you it was probably his face you saw. It would explain the distance from me, despite not actually being distant.'

'Amy, I'm so sorry.'

'I just can't even be around you right now.' I turned to walk out. I faced her once more. 'You know? I probably could have handled the fact you didn't love me. It would have hurt like a bitch but I could have survived it and you may have never lost me. I can't make you have feelings that you don't have. But this? This sick and cruel act that you played? Cost you everything that you were so afraid to lose.'

'You can't mean this,' I walked away.

* * *

><p>All day Karma tried talking to me but every time there was a chance of running into her I turned the other direction. I texted Reagan to see if she was going to be home after school because I needed someone outside of Hester to help me forget. I needed it to stop. Reagan said she would be there. That thought pushed me through the rest of the day.<p>

I was knocking on her door. My palms were sweaty and my nerves were restless. Why was I acting so weird? She answered the door.

'Hey,' I said.

'Hey,' she pulled me into a hug and let me inside.

* * *

><p>We had sat talking for hours. I was exhausted. We ordered pizza and binged on cookie dough ice cream.<p>

'I still can't believe Karma said that.'

'Neither can I. But what baffles me the most is the fact that she took my heart out of my chest even though she had no intention of keeping it.'

'I'm really sorry Amy. If it's any consolation she is crazy. I don't believe that anyone would be able to resist someone like you.' I looked at her and I couldn't stop. Her dark eyes were so beautiful and they had the power to hold on to your gaze, not letting you go unless they wanted to let go. The little nooks on her face were very distracting. And her lips. Her lips were a light natural pink and they looked so soft. My body lost all control and I leaned to kiss her. Before my lips touched hers, she grabbed my shoulders and sat me back down. My cheeks were flaring up in embarrassment.

'You don't like me? God. I'm so sorry. I just. Never mind. I just had a feeling.'

'Amy, stop. The feeling is not wrong. I do like you.'

'Then?'

'I just don't want to be the rebound girl and I think that's exactly who I am going to be if I let you kiss me. Right now you are hurt and angry at Karma. I think you need time to process everything. And I am willing to give you time because my gut feeling says you're definitely someone worth waiting for.'

'Oh.' I smiled at her but I still could help but feel disappointed.

'Hey,' She looked at me. 'But it doesn't mean we can't work our way to be more than friends.'


End file.
